DeLinked
by MasterAssassina
Summary: Link enters an unknown dimension where he becomes the one needing saving. Literal-AU Eventual GanondorfXLink
1. Chapter 1 Shattered Glass

De-Linked

Written by MasterAssassina

Literal-AU

Eventual GanondorfXLink

Synopsis: Link enters an unknown dimension where he becomes the one needing saving.

Taken from a prompt from my sister who asked me "What if Link needed to be saved by Ganondorf from Zelda?"

Chapter 1: Shattered Glass

~ . ~

Epona galloped lightly as Link rode her through a strange forest they'd never seen before. The deeper they went, the stranger and more foreign it became to them. Despite the evil in the air and the frightening darkness that crept closer, Link pressed on. Whatever it was, he would find it and investigate before taking further action. For all he knew, it could just be a couple of Poes playing tricks on him. It wasn't long until he had reached the end of the forest and happened upon a small village hidden away behind the mountains, not far from a castle in the distance. Despite the mighty appearance of the castle, the village looked in disarray and in poor shape. Epona slowed her pace as Link took in the sight before him. The people looked unhappy and withered, if he had known better, he would've assumed they were a different breed of Redead.

Link became more troubled by the sight of the villagers. They did not look like they had ever experienced joy in their lives. Link decided to investigate this situation further. He disembarked off his precious steed and pulled her to safe place to graze. He then began to wander into the town to find answers. He started with what looked like a tavern. Fortunately the people inside looked a lot more livelier but still not having the same spark as the people he knew in Castle Town. No one seemed to mind him or even acknowledge him but Link took this as an advantage to listen in on some of the conversations. Purchasing a drink from the bar, he set himself aside near a large group of men deep in conversation.

"It's getting worse and worse each day..." he heard one grumble somberly into his hands. "Ai. I don't think I can stand much more of it but I hav'ta...for the kids y'know", another somber looking man replied next to him, patting his companion on the back comfortingly. "'S'pose you're right in doing that. I should too..for YOUR kids if anything, knowing you ya old goon". The men laughed but the joy did not last as they went to back to sloshing their drinks around in their cups only rarely enjoying its bitter flavor. "That monarch will be the death of us all", a man commented as he joined the group with two more pitchers of liquid life. "Don't need to tell us what we al'rdy know", the others nodded. "I can't remember a time when our kingdom wasn't miserable, can you?" "Not past my years, I can't".

Link finished his drink and decided he'd heard enough to piece together the situation. This place must've been ruled over a terrible king for years. Poverty, starvation, living death in the streets...Link decided that he might have to look into this.

"Shhh!" he heard one of the men screech, "Someone's coming!" Link peeked in the corner of his eye to meet with those of a cloaked figures. He could barely make out the golden pair of eyes glaring into everything around him. "Oh, it's just that Gerudo." Link's attention heightened. JUST that Gerudo? Have these people never crossed their path before? "He's alright. No need to get alarmed over nothing. At least it aint...yknow". The men all shared a shudder. "I was thinking the same, I'd right soil myself if ...yknow, showed up."

Link was barely paying them attention, his focus on the cloaked man still. The tall boxy looking man seemed to loom over everything. It looked like he had asked for something behind the counter and then just left. The figure was so familiar. Link couldn't place it though. Did he know any other Gerudo men besides...? No...no it couldn't be _him_. Zelda and the sages had banished him to that other realm long ago. Yet somehow Links stomach didn't feel like that answer wasn't entirely wrong. Link then made a hasty decision.

Leaving his empty glass on the counter for the bar tender, he made his way back to Epona. Making sure his footfalls were quiet. He looked for the cloaked figure in the distance. Not really sure why he felt the need to follow him, but knowing it bared some importance. Maybe he just wanted to make sure it wasn't who he thought it was or to confirm his fears. Whatever reason, his curiosity had to be satisfied. Epona followed in pursuit of the figure, her steps as quiet as her masters earlier. The figure in the distance didn't seem to notice his followers and Link made sure to fall in the shadows should the other one ever look back.

The cloaked figure finally made its way to his destination, a small hut hidden just outside the village. It looked like it was made of clay and terracotta with just a small touch of the villages own essence of misery. The man made his way inside. Light soon filled the windows and Link tip toed over to them to look inside. It was empty. Link was confused, he knew he just saw the man enter only moments ago! "You may come in." The hair stood on his neck as he heard the words merely centimeters from his own ear, "or you can continue to follow me wherever iI go. It's quite flattering." Links head snapped in the direction. Link was startled and his face whipped to the door and then to the man with questions flooding his head.

"I snuck out the back of the hut, sorry to have frightened you but you WERE following me.", Link sighed embarrassed and gave an apologetic look before bowing his head in shame. The man chuckled and ushered the other inside. The hut was warm and pleasing and Link felt very welcome. A scent lingered in the house that felt familiar and foreign at the same time. The man gestured for him to sit. There was something similar in his thoughts to the mans voice, Link noted.

The man sat next to him, still fully cloaked, his face hidden away in shadows under the hood. An old tea set rested on the table. The mysterious man poured him a cup of tea and offered it to Link. Link took it graciously and nodding his thanks. The man poured some for himself, he took a long drag of the delightful herbs and let out a contented sigh. "I know why you're here", he began," I'm sure you have many questions but I'm afraid I have little answers...and the ones I do answer will only confuse you more. I can also promise you will not be happy with most of them." He set the cup on the table and patted his side as if to brace himself before getting whatever it was out in the open. A look to Link and once again those golden eyes pierced at him. Why did they look so familiar?

The man coughed and looked away, "Let me begin...", he crossed his legs and then looked `almost sternly at the other man. " I, like yourself, am not from this land. However, the land you see before you is your beloved Hyrule." Link widened his eyes in shock.. Had he traveled in time like he had as a child? "There is no change in the timeline, hero", the man spoke as if to correct Links own thoughts. "This is a different dimension of sorts. I come from the Hyrule you know well. The one rich with life. The one...I tried to destroy". Link was even more startled at this point. The man removed his hood and confirmed Links worries. Before him was the face of the evil king, Ganondorf. Link sprang from his chair, ready to draw his sword.

Ganondorf chuckled at the act and waved him off, "I am not your enemy here, Link." Something odd rose in Link at hearing the evil king say his name. Deciding to trust the mans word, having not done a thing to harm him yet, Link took his spot at the table once more ready to listen to the rest of what he had to say. Ganondorf cleared his throat and again looked at Link before he began,"When you and Princess Zelda sent me into that realm, I sought to escape it. I ended up here instead. Here, I am not the villain and have been here far longer than I wish...", Ganondorf got up to hang his cloak. "In this dimension, Princess Zelda has become a cruel and ruthless ruler. The one that myself I sought to be." The tan man seemed to take in his own words. "I can't say that my lust for power has diminished after seeing this place...but I can with honesty say that it did dent my desires some." Ganondorf smirked at the other, Link felt uneasy.

"I will be honest with you, hero. I thought I could take her down myself. Take her power and rule this miserable place and turn it into the nightmare I once had done to Hyrule many years ago but honestly...ruling that way is kind of boring. No people to conform to me...only demons and monsters. Boring. Not to mention she is incredibly powerful. Not with all my dark magic can I defeat her..." Link could only blink at him in response.

"I have lived among these people. They know of me and I know of them. We get along fine. I am sad to say I am the only gerudo left in this land", the once evil king shook his head at his own statement. "I am telling you this, Link, as a warning. Be careful here. The Zelda you knew in your dimension is not anything like the one in this one. She is cruel and she will get rid of you if she finds you to be a problem for her. I have not done anything here to make her notice me as of yet and I strongly caution you to remain anonymous here if you plan to do anything here." Link nodded and drank the herbal brew in his cup before getting up to leave.

Ganondorf put a hand on the heroes shoulder, "We were once rivals, Link. In this land I am your ally. Do remember that." He patted the young mans shoulder a second time for reassurance and then lead him to the door. "If you need assistance, I am willing to help you here", Ganondorf pulled something from behind him and tossed it to the younger man. It was a pendant with a glowing stone. "Should you need help, you may call for me with that", with that final comment Ganondorf bowed to his former rival and shut the door.

Link stewed over the words Ganon had just told him. From what he was told, he believed it to be true. The situation wasn't impossible and Link had seen many things on his adventures. Ganondorf did seem different but Link decided not to fully trust him yet but promising himself to keep an open mind. It would help to have an ally in this strange and foreign land, even if it is his former enemy. Feeling like he had a better understanding now of what to do, Link finally turned his back on the hut and decided to set on his journey to see what he could do about the evil princess Zelda. That is until he saw her in front of him.

Link was taken aback, it was time now to see if Ganondorfs own words were true. Link smiled at the princess but she stared back at him with coldness in here eyes. "That gerudo is a fool if he thinks I wasn't aware of his presence. He is no threat to me. You however...pose quite a threat. I can't let any chance of my rule over this land diminish. I killed my own father to become supreme ruler of this land and I shall kill you too if I must." Link was hurt to hear these words from his old friend but he had to remind himself that in this world, this was not the Zelda he knew. Link drew his precious sword from it's scabbard and readied himself to battle the monarch. A shiver ran up his spine at the cruel laugh she threw at him. "Fool", she huffed, and Link found himself in-cased in a familiar rupee like prison. Link banged on the walls of it but it did not crack. He let out a cry before Zelda took off with her prisoner, the wielder of the triforce of courage. This commotion did not go unnoticed by another wielder of the triforce, but that of power. Ganondorof clenched his jaw and sighed. The hero had been captured and he had just stood inside his hut. He knew of Zeldas power but he had hoped Link would've been stronger and it turns out she knew of his own presence the entire time. Instead of waiting around for her to collect him as well, Ganondorf collected some essentials before heading off to rescue the Hero of Time.

~ . ~

This is my first chapter of quite a few to come and I hope you've enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave any comments or questions. They are all welcome. I had my sister read this over before posting it and she seemed to enjoy it. I also hope no one minds this being a slash fic, I really enjoy this pairing and I must be really bad at finding fics of this pairing or there just isn't much of it.


	2. Chapter 2 Your Hero

De-Linked by MasterAssassina  
>Chapter 2- Your Hero is in an another Dungeon<p>

~.~

Link woke in a dark and filthy dungeon. It was rotten and it smelled of sick. There were no bars, only walls, and it had only one window that shed no light and was too small for him to crawl through. The rats at least were sympathetic; they left him alone and continued to scavenge whatever crumbs the last prisoner had left for them. He inspected himself while he dusted off the filth of his prison. He still had all his weapons and items, Zelda must've assumed he wasn't that big of a threat with any of these. Link thought over this. Even with all his items on him, he could see no clear way to get out of the dungeon. There was no sign of entry, exit, or life.

Link was not one to give up though; he went over every nook again. There must be some way to get out of here!

"Hey kid", Link heard the familiar voice of Ganondorf but he could not see him anywhere. He looked around but still nothing, this place was a vortex of nothingness! "In your pocket. Look in your pocket", he heard his voice again. Link dug into his pocket and found the pendant that Ganondorf had given him just before he left. "I see you were caught by Zelda, hm?", Link couldn't help but feel embarrassed; letting his long time rival see him get kidnapped so easily was not on his agenda. "Don't be shamed, Link. She is a powerful enemy. I'm going to help you, hold up the pendant so I can see your surroundings". Link did as he was told.

"Hmm, she's got you locked up tight", Link sighed and shook his head sadly. Ganondorf replied with a chuckle, "Not to fear, dear hero. It's not _that_tight. I see a way out." Link silently cheered. "Unfortunately, the only way out is on the outside". Link groaned, fighting against himself to curl into a ball of disappointment. Another chuckle emitted from the pendant. "Don't act is if all hope is lost. Aren't you the owner of the triforce of courage?", Link grunted at the comment. "I'm HELPING you remember? It's too dangerous for me to come get you myself at the moment but I've sent an envoy in my place. You might even recognize him...", Link could hear the smile in his voice. Just who did he send?

As if to answer his thoughts, Link heard a loud bang on one side of the wall. Link jumped about ten feet off the ground in shock and he heard Ganon laugh at him. In seconds, the wall crumbled before him to reveal a tall, dark, and familiar figure. Before him stood the proud and ghostly form of Phantom Ganon atop his proud stallion. Link didn't know whether to be frightened or grateful. Ganon's phantom grabbed link and they rode off through the castle. Several monsters charged at them but the phantom turned and Link found himself swimming in a painting. Darkness swam around him, as well as phantasmal wisps of magic before they exited and entered through another painting. The monsters watched in awe wondering how to handle the situation. It wasn't long before Phantom Ganon and Link became a dot in the distance to them.

Link didn't remember when he found himself gripping the phantom or when they had found themselves in a whole other part of the world. They looked like they were in a temple or dungeon of some sort. Link looked up at the phantom to see it staring down at him from its side. Suddenly very bashful, Link released his grip on the phantom and hopped of its ghostly steed. He nodded his thanks to the spectral being. Phantom Ganon nodded back before reeling back to join himself with his master. Like that, Link was again alone. He tugged the pendant out of his pocket in hopes to reach Ganondorf for advice on where to go from here.

The pendant said nothing and Link could only stare at it dumbly, hoping for something. He sighed and put it back in his pocket. He decided to explore his surroundings. There was lots of sand and it was dark as a cave. There were torches lit in a row all leading somewhere down the hall. Link braced himself and then pressed on to explore.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf traveled on horseback, he had Epona tied to the back of his dark horse. The horse had bucked and rebelled as much as it could, his master would've been proud... much to Ganondorf's chagrin. A couple of carrots later and it did cooperate just long enough for Ganondorf to persuade the horse to travel with him to find Link. His phantom had sent him to the old Gerudo ruins and it was there that Ganon would ride. Hopefully he would ride fast enough to meet up with the hero before he got into trouble again.

Back at the ruins, Link was following the wall until he heard a switch click. He then found himself floating for all of 3 seconds before falling into a pit. Gritting the pain through his teeth, he brushed himself off and took a look at his new location. He sighed again throwing his head into his hands. He had fallen into a trap for prisoners. Out one prison, into another...

Link sighed and made himself comfortable on the floor as he decided to try and think of a way to escape this time. He did note, in a somewhat cheerful manner, that his prison had bars. He hoped that he wouldn't be becoming too familiar with cages and prisons on this adventure from here on. Link, however, didn't notice that the pendant he had been carrying started to glow again.

"Link!", he suddenly heard the sound of Ganondorf's voice coming from the pendant. Hastily, Link grabbed it from it's place and held it up to listen better. "Sorry to have kept you in the dark for a short while. I just wanted to make sure it was safe first and that Zelda couldn't hear us." Link nodded but then gestured the pendant to his surroundings. He heard Ganondorf sigh dramatically, "Am I going to use up all my magic to get you out of prisons? Shall I just throw you in a tower, Rapunzel?", Link grunted in disapproval. "My apologies, Link. I'm on my way to your location. In the meantime, see if you can get yourself out of there without my aid. It should keep you busy", Link nodded. That was a fair plan and Link shouldn't cozy up to the idea of relying on help all the time, let alone Ganondorf's.

Link took the other's words to action. Almost forgetting about the hole he'd fallen in through, he looked up to see if the opening was still there. It was! Link took out his hookshot and aimed for something above for it to cling to. With one swoop he swung out of his prison and back into the dusty hallway he was in before. This time, he treaded carefully along the hallway to avoid any more traps.

The hallway lead him to a large chamber and he walked in a slow circle to check it out. He decided to wait here to rendezvous with Ganondorf. He felt a presence behind him and swiveled around to see who whether or not it was . It was a tall dark figure, he thought it might be Ganon and approached it cautiously to confirm but then it sprang at him and he could tell that this beast was made completely of shadows. A cackle echoed somewhere far away from within the dungeon and it sounded eerily female. Link kicked the creature off him and planted himself on his two feet before taking a stance and drawing his blade.

The creature seemed to cackle something nightmarish which Link found to be suiting as it looked to be composed of complete darkness. Its eyes glowed menacingly at the hero but Link did not flinch. He took his stance and circled around it, hoping to catch a weak spot or avoid any sudden attacks from the creature. A large claw zipped past his head, Link noted the almost bloody and headless event before throwing himself forward for a frontal slice with his trusty sword. The creature wailed but it showed no real damage nor did it seem to dwindle much. Link avoided its attacks as best he could. Lunging forward when need be and getting a few good swings in. The battle seemed to be in his favor until the tide shifted in the dark creatures favor.

Several claws sprang from the shadows and lunged for Links neck. Some missed but most were attached to at least one of his appendages. He struggled and tried his best to kick them off and eventually most fell and returned to the shadows of the floor but Link was now very tired. He willed himself to continue on but it was getting tougher and his movements were slowing down a bit. Link wasn't sure how he was going to keep this up but he knew he had to find some way around this. He cried aloud as he dodged another attack but the claws of the creature ended up skimming him. Link winced but it was only a small pain and he managed to suppress it. Cutting off his thoughts on his next move, a dark vine like tentacle wrapped itself around him and threw him against the wall on the other side of the room. Link went flying before hitting the solid stone and he hissed at the impact. The hero fell to the ground and rolled on his back to stare at the creature, hoping that somehow it didn't see where it had flung him so that Link had a moment to catch his breath before returning to battle it pitifully.

It was not Links day.

It stood before him, a massive dark thing, smiling a wide set of teeth brighter than its body. Its eyes reflected its' hunger for blood. Links own eyes widened in fear before glaring at it as if daring the creature to continue. It responded by launching another of its deadly claws. The creatures' aim lethal.

Before the final strike, Link grit his teeth , readying himself for the blow. A twang resonated in the air followed by a flash of something bright and metallic blinding both the dark being and Link for a moment. As it subsided and everything seemed to come back, Link saw a similarly dark figure in front of him. A staff in its hand parrying the creature's deadly talons.

The Phantom from earlier had come to Links aid! Link didn't know how Ganondorf knew he was in trouble again but he thanked him silently as Phantom Ganon kept the creature busy with itself. It tossed powerful magic at the creature while parrying its attacks against himself simultaneously. Link took cover behind a pillar while sheathing his blade and withdrawing his bow. Arrows and balls of energy overcame the creature and it struggled to keep itself upright, it had retreated into a corner of the room. Link and Phantom Ganon grew bold and optimistic of the outcome. They corralled it to the furthest and most enclosed part of that particular corner of the room in hopes of trapping it.

They battle seemed to be theirs, victory was close at hand!

That is until familiar vine like tentacles erupted from the shadows and launched themselves at the phantom. The vines wrapped themselves around him, hoping to choke or strangle it. It was succeeding and Link couldn't bare to watch his partner being tortured. Redrawing his blade, he slashed at the vines and they fell back into the shadows to wither. Not a moment after, Link pivoted on his heel and threw himself at the creature.

The blade caught in its eye, it tried to shake Link off but the hero just twisted the blade deeper before ripping it out and stabbing it in the chest. This seemed to be the final blow as it let out a final cry and withered into nothingness leaving the phantom and the hero panting from the battle. Link panted heavily as he wiped the sweat and blood from his brow. He tried to catch his breath as he fought himself not to collapse on the floor. He threw his head in the direction of his phantom companion and was surprisingly upset to see that his ghoulish partner was having problems catching up itself.

It leaned on its staff as if severely weakened and about to keel over. Link rushed to its side and offered a hand upon its shoulder. It glanced at him and smiled weakly before collapsing to the ground. Link scrambled to make sure the phantom was alright, attempting to make it sit up right as he ignored the heaviness of its armor. The body was limp and ragged and before Link could fret anymore, the body seemed to glow and then burn away in his hands. The flames were not hot nor did they scorch him but they were nevertheless concerning as Link feared what they forebode. He watched the creature turn into blue wisps of ash and be carried off into the air. He watched Phantom Ganon's body disintegrate before him.

Link mourned for the phantom. It had come to his aid despite they're past. He sat there with the remains and waited for his partner to pass completely. In the silence and breath of the moment, Link had not noticed the clunky sound of boots approach him. A large and warm hand comforted his shoulder. " It seems that I was late for a battle I was not aware of", Ganondorf commented. Link nodded and his hair fell in his face during the process. "Do not mourn my Phantom, Link. This was his fate. It would've happened eventually and I am glad he aided you in battle." Link had no response.

"Zelda obviously knows where we are now if she sent this thing or maybe she sent them everywhere and got lucky…", Ganondorf theorized. His hand had evolved from cupping Links shoulder to rubbing his back for comfort. "Let us hope the latter", he finalized before taking his hand back and gesturing for Link to follow him.

Link took one last look at the disintegrating phantom before laying the body on the ground appropriately. He gave a warriors goodbye and followed after Ganondorfs' retreating form into the depths of the Gerudo ruins.

~.~

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm having a lot of fun writing it.

It feels good to write again especially since I'm having a block on other projects ( I have some comics I'm working on and some art pieces I'm blocked on too. I'm just too afraid to put pen to paper)

I'll work on the next one soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Close Proximity

De-Linked by MasterAssassina

Chapter 3 Close Proximity

I realized I haven't put a disclaimer up for the last two chapters but this is FANfiction not so I just assume it's obvious that I do not own the Legend of Zelda series (because if I did, the game would be full of sex. Sex with _errybody. _Except Tingle. Because fuck Tingle).

~.~

Ganondorf sealed a thick wall behind him and Link as they entered a room that was terribly deep in the ruins and the earth. He seemed to conjure a spell over it, Link assumed for protection or security. He took in his surroundings. A large hearth sat in the middle of the room with hot bright coals that looked like they'd been sitting there, burning for centuries. Clay benches that protruded from the ground encircled it. A desk sat in the corner of the room which held several scholarly looking books and scrolls. This place looked more like a place of study and home. Link quirked his brow questioningly at the Gerudo.

"No, this is not my home", Ganondorf seemed to answer the silent question that hung in the air. "I have come here often however in the past as refuge", he went on as he threw some wood into the fire and placed a kettle to boil.

Link took a seat on one of the clay benches and rubbed his temples before moving onto his neck. He was sore from the previous battle still and he felt beyond exhausted and worn out. Link pondered just how much adventuring he could do in his lifetime before it caught up with him. He waved the idea off as soon as it had came. He held the triforce of courage and wielded the sword of evils bane. Should somewhere or someone be in need of him, he will be there no matter what. Link nodded to himself at his own reflection of thoughts and was suddenly taken aback when a flash of dark clothing met his eyes.

"Tired, hero?", Ganondorf asked in a taunting tone but it lacked its menace. Link looked up at the man who was holding two things in his hands that he seemed to be offering to said hero. "Here, drink this first and then this", the desert dweller handed Link a vial and a mug of liquid. Link inspected both of them, setting the mug aside first. He swished the liquid in the vial around as if distrusting it entirely. "It's a potion. Drink it, you'll feel better. The other is just tea ", Ganondorf sounded slightly annoyed that his hospitality was being questioned.

Link looked slightly sheepish and nodded his apology before gulping down the potion. It tasted terrible but he swallowed it all and he shuddered aloud disgustedly at the aftertaste. However he felt much better and renewed and for that he was grateful. He took his attention to the mug of tea Ganondorf had offered him too. Recalling the last time he had tea with the Gerudo, Link smiled as he drank the herbal brew of leaves wondering if it was all the man ever drank.

As Link felt he had some time to rest, he let the mug warm his hands and he sighed to himself seeming to lose himself in thought. That is until he felt the other man sit next to him and Link just looked at the other as if to say, "There are other benches". Ganondorf chose to ignore the other this time instead of his usual quip or semi-mind reading capabilities. He too had a mug in his hand and he seemed to enjoy his drink far more than the other as he gunned it down, finishing it in seemingly one gulp. He paused before speaking, " Zelda shouldn't be able to find us for a while down here but I fear we shouldn't be too careless either. We should most likely keep moving before we come up with a plan to destroy her." Link looked up at Ganondorf with a bewildered expression. Ganondorf smirked, " You don't want to destroy her? You had no issues when I was the villain." Link shook his head trying to get his message across. "So you _do_ want to destroy her?", Ganondorf seemed bewildered this time. Understanding this younger man wasn't usually that difficult for him but it seemed this time he had no idea what the other was trying to convey. "Do you even know what you want to do here?", the other offered. Link sighed dejectedly and shrugged. Ganondorf grunted in thought as he mused over the fact that the hero was indecisive at what to do in this situation.

"Well", Ganondorf began, "I suppose we can come up with a plan later. Right now we just need to focus on staying hidden and training to defend ourselves against more enemies she sends our way, as well as when we plan our assassination. If we just keep an eye on her for some sort of weak spot and keep you out of her claws long enough, we will more than likely come up with some solution." Link nodded vigorously in agreement. Ganondorf chuckled, an act that Link had become familiar with. Link felt slightly uncomfortable because of it and chose to look at something else for a while.

Ganondorf noticed this and just rolled his eyes at the act but ignored it. "I'm sure you're tired, you've had quite a day. Oh, what with playing the role of damsel in distress_ twice _and that nasty scrape with Zelda's abomination. Get some rest, hero. I'll pester you when you wake up on what we should do." Link yawned in response. He didn't even realize how tired he was until Ganondorf brought it up. He suddenly felt very tired and like he needed to sleep…seven more years. With sleep in his eyes, Link decided to make the bench his bed and he laid down making himself comfortable. Ganondorf had been completely forgotten as another member of said bench. It was his turn to feel sheepish. Not wanting to disturb the hero and at the same time wanting to push him on the ground, Ganon fought his devilish calling and decided to worm his way out from under the young man's weight.

Ganondorf felt relieved in his success and scanned Link before deciding to retire himself. He smiled something questionable and fought another chuckle at the situation. It was nap time for hero and villain at Chateau Gerudo.

The big desert man hunkered down in the corner by the hearth where it was the warmest and drifted off to dream. The smell of soot lingered in his nostrils and the soft sound of Links breath near him became his lullaby and he soon fell asleep.

It was a couple of long hours before Ganondorf woke and was surprised to feel something around him. He inspected the piece of cloth that was wrapped around him. A dirty blanket that he had forgotten he had laying around had kept him warm all night long. It was then that his full range of senses awoke as well and he could smell something thick and delicious in the air as well as the accompaniment of the familiar sound of clanking of kitchen supplies and the unfamiliar sound of someone grumbling in their work. The demon thief propped himself up and dusted off the earth from his clothes.

Link was stirring something in a heated pot. It looked like a stew of some sort but its contents he couldn't quite make out. "What are you up to?", Ganondorf drawled fighting a yawn. Link just looked up from his work and held the spoon up and the pot in a shrug as if saying, "What does it look like?" Ganondorf nodded dumbly and just sat on a bench nearest the hero losing himself in his thoughts.

He tossed back and forth ideas on his head on how to take on their current threat which lead them here and tried to decide when and where to strike first. He grumbled to himself trying to forge ideas in his head but his mind was still a little foggy from just waking up. He grunted in surprise at a sudden smell and heat in his face and broke himself from his thoughts to see Link handing him a bowl of breakfast. "Oh, thank you", he spoke as he took it graciously and began to eat and attempt to theorize at the same time. Link sat next to him on the bench and began to eat his own meal humming some tune foreign to Ganondorf. The hero peered at the other man with a curious look and a silent question hung in the air. Ganondorf put away his thoughts and turned his attention to his meal that the other was nice enough to prepare for him and replied to the unspoken question, "I'm planning." Link nodded as if he should've known that already.

"I'm attempting to think of a sure-fire way to take down Zelda and I feel we should start by attempting to recruit a couple allies. I already have a select few in mind…", he trailed off as his attention focused to finishing his meal. Link tried to throw some ideas around himself, but he was more of the type that just takes action. Not that he was stupid as he runs into numerous puzzles that require thought, he just liked to act as quickly as possible in dire situations. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip in thought of who could help him in this dimension. What about the sages? Link looked to Ganondorf and nudged him, he pulled an old seal from his back and showed it to him. "A nice idea, Link. I'm afraid though they might be as corrupt as Zelda is here or possibly deceased by her own hand. Still, we could look into it just in case. Perhaps if not them, then one of their people or something", Ganondorf set his bowl aside after answering Link and stood up. "I would like to visit some old enemies of yours as well. Keep in mind, this is a dimension of alternate reality so they may be allies in this verse", he looked to Link for his answer.

Link scrunched his face in thought but nodded. It did make sense and it wouldn't hurt to try and if anything got out of hand, Ganondorf would be there to help him fight this time. Link nodded and offered a confident smile in his old rival's direction. "Excellent", the other commented, "now we have a goal. I'm going to go chart a map of where we need to go real quick. Do you think you could saddle the horses?" Link nodded assuredly and swaggered off with confidence to do his task. Ganondorf smirked unbeknownst to himself and turned to a bookshelf in the corner, he found a wrinkled piece of parchment and unrolled it revealing the map of all of Hyrule. He found a quill and some ink and began marking areas of which he thought they should visit and others to be wary of on their travels. He looked it over once more and smiled as he was satisfied with this own work. He rolled up the old piece of parchment and put it away in a pouch on his side and gathered some more supplies before deciding to meet up with Link.

They had hid the horses just outside and a little ways away from their own quarters so they were all still underground to avoid detection. It didn't take long for Ganondorf to reach them as it was just a short distance to walk. He one-upped each horse and nodded approvingly as Link had done a fine job. Ganondorf gave the other a favorable grin and clenched his fist as if to say "Victory is soon ours!" and Link smiled at the gesture. They double checked their supplies and waited for nightfall and then began to lead their horses by the reigns towards the underground's opening where they would ride out in search of their first goal. The stone walls began to open slowly but Ganondorf cursed suddenly and Link shot him a look of concern. He fought with the other's height to look over his shoulder and soon saw what the other was upset over.

The entire desert was caught in a fiery storm. It rained sheets of water and screamed thunder and lightning all around. The entire body of sand had become a giant mess of mud and the two watched it shift angrily as it was assaulted by the storm. Ganondorf fought a rising tantrum and just slammed his fists against the stone walls. "This plague of a woman is making it awfully hard to assassinate her!", he hissed and punctuated with another slam to the wall. Link offered a hand on the other's shoulder in attempts to calm him down. Ganondorf suddenly ashamed of his outburst brushed it off and apologized under his breath. He sighed and ran his tanned hand all the way through his hair, "I was hoping we could travel on horseback during the night but I suppose we waited too long and that accursed Zelda-", Ganondorf spat her name. Link gave the other another comforting pat which the other allowed this time. "…You're right, I'll see about the wench later. I have an alternative way to get us out and about but it's slightly risky." Link gave the other an unsure look but gestured to go on.

"I'll teleport us using my magic but we'll have to disguise ourselves flawlessly. Where we end up is choiced by random and we could end up in either the square of her castle or in open territory, either way we can't leave any risks while we're vulnerable and weak." Link nodded in agreement of this plan. It sounded easy enough and Link was excited by the idea of using a disguise. He had to remind himself that it wasn't a game but it still sounded really fun. Link gestured his full understanding and Ganondorf stood back to focus on spells of conjuring and alteration. The younger watched in awe as the other worked. Link had once watched Ganondorf use his magic to destroy most of Hyrule however seeing it create was something for one to be in wonder of.

Suddenly before him stood a gypsy caravan and the familiar scent of incense wafted through Links nostrils. His attention moved to Ganondorf who began to look a lot less like himself and Link faltered his step in surprise. He watched as the others hair slowly turned from its sunset color to a snow white and his features became younger. His hair grew past his shoulders and he became slimmer but only barely while his skin became just a tad bit fairer. Link blinked as the others transformation completed with his robes changing from the usual dark armor to sandy colored robes with tribal designs. Ganondorf chuckled at the others reaction as he tied the long snowy hair back. "I apologize for your own disguise but I felt it would be more believable should we be stopped." Link looked at himself but could only make out two lumps on his chest. It soon dawned on him what those lumps were. His eyes widened and he threw the other a look of questionable meaning. Ganondorf pointed at a recently spawned mirror and Link rushed towards it. His worries were confirmed. He looked very much female. His blonde hair was now a warm chestnut color and his eyelashes were fuller. His skin was the same pale it always was but with just a tinge of color in his cheeks and lips. His breasts were of humble size and he wore clothing of a similar fashion of Ganondorfs own. Link stared at the things on his chest in the mirror in hopes to get ride of them with his burning gaze. "Calm down, hero. This visage is only an illusion. We only need them until we're in safe territory then we'll both be ourselves again." Link blushed embarrassed by his own reaction. He should've already known that but the illusion looked so real. Link found himself smiling at the whole thing now. If he fooled himself then he surely would fool anyone who stopped them. "We will be posing as husband and wife travelers. We sell fortunes and such if anyone asks", Ganondorf voiced as he hooked up Epona and his own black steed to the caravan. Link pursed his lips in thought but waved to Ganondorf that he understood and climbed in the back of the caravan. Ganondorf took his own place and sat at the front gripping the reigns of the horses and in a blink they were consumed by a dark portal.

Just as quickly as they had left, they had arrived and the two found themselves in the midst of a busy market. They quickly integrated with the crowd and they blended with every other passing cart and carriage; a solid disguise. Link peeked curiously through the curtains of the caravan catching eyes with a local. It was humanoid but it looked slightly monstrous, it winked at him and Link closed the curtains as quickly as he had opened them and began fiddling with some tarot cards. Ganondorf pulled the reigns to a stop and parked it near a fruit stand. He threw his head over his shoulders to let Link know what he was up to. "I'm going to go see where we are so I can tell where to go from here, it won't take long", Link gave him a short nod but paused as Ganondorf continued, "oh and do be careful dear, love you!"

Link went red and his eyes widened but he laughed to himself when he remembered his role. He praised Ganondorfs commitment to their disguise and perked up when he heard the others voice just outside talking to the owner of the fruit stand. He leaned in to listen in on the conversation. "Excuse me?", Link gave a confused face. That didn't sound like Ganondorf at all and the voice sounded very close…

"Helllooo?", it drawled. Link looked around the caravan before his eyes landed on a man peering in. Link waved and smiled. "You're a gypsy right, ma'am? Do you think you could read my fortune?", Link fought a sigh. How in the goddesses name was he going to give this guys fortune? Before he could sweat about it, he got up from his seat and waved the man to his table. The young man sat down muttering a thanks and Link hurriedly poured him a cup of tea and lit some more incense. He offered the tea to his now customer. "I'm not thirsty thanks", Link cursed in his mind. He was hoping the other would have a drink and he could improvise during that time a plan. "Oh wait! I read about this, you're going to read my tea leaves right?" Link thanked each goddess an individual prayer and nodded assuredly.

The other drank the brew and Link watched intently as the other handed him his now empty cup. Link turned the cup trying to look like he knew what he was doing. He then sighed and took the others man hand and shook his head sadly. "I don't understand..?", the other man sounded irritated. The mostly silent protagonist felt a sweat build up his spine. He looked around for an escape route. "You'll have to forgive my wife", Link thanked whatever luck was coming his way as he heard the familiar sound of Ganondorf's voice. "She lost her voice a long time ago in a tragic accident but hasn't lost her talent for fortune telling. I'm afraid you're going to have bad luck in your near future", Ganondorfs illusioned face looked at the young man with forced concern. "I'd be happy to sell you a charm to counter this", the customer jumped at the offer and he was out the door with his freshly purchased charm. The two watched him leave before celebrating.

"So sorry to leave you for so long, dear. Didn't think you'd find yourself in trouble so soon. I should've known better by now", Ganondorf teased and Link retaliated with a look of false anger. Ganondorf took his spot reigning the horses again and Link decided to join his side after finding himself bored with the back of the caravan. Ganondorf just shot him a mocking grin and a quirked brow but welcomed his company as he made more room for the hero. They sat in silence as they traveled further into the city. Link couldn't help but stare at the food stalls like a hungry animal as they passed by. His hunger however made itself known in a roar which alerted both parties. Ganondorf laughed aloud at the other who just pretended he hadn't heard a thing.

The caravan stopped once more and Link felt slightly sheepish but was more grateful than anything to fuel his empty stomach. They stopped at a food stall and Ganondorf purchased some loafs of bread and meats and some other rations for the road and Link kicked his feet around waiting for the other to finish up his purchases. The shopkeep looked to Link and back at Ganondorf, "Awful pretty wife ya got th'r, sir." Ganondorf smiled, "Why thank you. I've always thought her quite lovely." Link really hated being a girl. Stupid compliments made him feel weird and he squirmed sheepishly trying to pretend he didn't hear the conversation just next to him.

"Compliments", the shopkeeper smiled and added something to the bag. Ganondorf bowed and took his leave and the continued their trip to leave the city. They were just a few feet away from the gates to leave the city. The air around them swelled excitedly as they inched closer and closer to the exit. They were just steps from leaving when suddenly a guard from a post approached them, "Hey, you two. I'm going to have to ask you to step aside." Link and Ganondorf shared a look, "Is there something wrong?"

The guard just waved it off, "It's just orders, sorry. We got word to look for these two guys. One of the princess' mages detected magic within the city so she thinks they might've been here. You guys don't look anything like 'em but y'know standard procedure and all that junk, do you mind if we just get through this real fast? Then you can be on your way."

"Of course", Ganondorf spoke sweetly and confidently but Link could tell the Gerudo man was fighting himself from lashing out something angry.

"Alright, so what b'sness ya have in the city?" the guard asked as he scratched the side of his nose.

"We are wandering travelers just making profit selling fortunes on the side." The guard nodded satisfied with this answer and continued.

"Is this yer wife?" he gestured to Link who perked his posture. "Yes, she is", Ganondorf replied. "Can you prove you're married?" the guard continued. "I'm afraid I cannot, as our culture holds no proof of our marriage." The guard nodded but pursed his lips, "Well, I can understand that but that might not fit the bill here, do you think you could kiss your wife for me? Nothing new to you but just so ya's can prove you're married for me and I can let y'all pass. I mean, NO WAY would those two guys kiss each other right? Hahaha!" the guard held his sides. Ganondorf quickly wiped his sneer, "Of course." He shot Link an apologetic look and he took Links face in his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. Link froze but in fear of the guard, kissed back and put his hand around Ganondorf hoping to make it look real. It grew from a slow and small kiss to a warm and long kiss. Link tried to look anywhere but at Ganondorf and ended up closing his eyes to avoid any embarrassment.

"Haha, whoa now! I get it! Yer married. Don't get too excited now hahaha", the two broke away quickly from each other; Link found himself feeling very shy. "Sorry to put you folks through so much trouble, you know how the princess is. Honestly, I'd shake their hands if I didn't know I'd lose my head for it. You both be safe out there!" and the guard lowered the gate for our heroes to pass. Ganondorf with a glimmer in his eye, reached out and shook the guards hand in a firm grip. "Will do", he said and his mouth tugged into a grin and they were off.

As soon as they were out the gate, Ganondorf slapped the reigns and the horses took off down a dirt trail. A silence hung above their heads for a good portion of the trip before Ganondorf broke it. "So", he began, "do you want to make out or something?" Link punched him hard in the shoulder as his cheeks tinged red. Ganondorf snickered to himself and grinned for the remainder of the trip but Link didn't leave his spot next to the Gerudo, which the other noted. Neither didn't dwell on their thoughts long enough as they found themselves being surrounded by the darkness of the forest.

"Excellent!" Ganondorf cheered, "I was hoping we'd stop here first." Link shot him a look and the other replied, "Oh yes, forgive me. There should be a cave somewhere hidden in these forests. It's where I found her so many years ago." Link shot another look as if to say, "Her?" Ganondorf rolled his eyes, "Forgive me again, hero. I must stop being so vague. I am referring to Queen Gohma, do you remember her?" Link nodded. How could he have forgotten? He had lost the Great Deku Tree that day and he frowned at the memory. "My third time apologizing. I am sorry to have trudged up the past but it is for our future's benefit." Link nodded in agreement although solemnly. He had forgiven Ganondorf.

He wasn't really sure how or when he had but Link had found himself trusting the man. Maybe it was just who Link was or maybe he felt something in Ganondorf had severely changed. Whatever it was, Link didn't want to dwell on it any longer and focused on keeping his eyes keen and vigilant for any caves. He had hoped to look for one of the sages first but like Ganondorf had said, they might be corrupt as Zelda is in this dimension. Perhaps looking for them last would be safe. Link sighed in frustration; this dimension was nothing but a headache.

"Oh, I almost forgot", He heard Ganondorf stir and in his peripheral he saw a flash of something. Link turned his head in the others direction to see his masked illusion fade and reveal the true Ganondorf. Link looked to himself and found that he was once again, very male. He hugged himself reveling in his non-female chest. Thank Farore for pecs! He heard the others familiar chuckle and decided to continue his celebration quietly to himself.

He hummed the rest of the trip as the other sat in silence before they finally spotted the cave they had been searching for. Ganondorf parked the caravan just a little ways inside the cave before they hopped off and ventured into the cave. Link felt a little more at home in this setting. It felt like his usual dungeon dwellings only this time he had company that wasn't a small fairy but instead a big bulky desert man. Link laughed at the trade and he hated to admit it but Ganondorf seemed like a more useful partner. Link did think of his old friend in fondness however and his heart ached a little for his old companion. Ganondorf noticed a change in spirit in his younger comrade.

"Something wrong, Link?" he asked. The young man shook his head and offered a confident smile and they continued. Link took to the dungeon like a fish takes to water or a bird to air. Ganondorf just watched his companion in amusement as he took down the occasional Deku Baba or Skullwalltala. He didn't really lend a hand seeing as the hero had a handle on things, even seeming to take pride in his work. He would beam at Ganondorf once in a while with pride and prowess. The sorcerer smiled at the young warrior in amusement. Then Link pivoted on his wheel and drew his sword in Ganondorfs direction with a large scowl on his face that was ready for battle. Ganondorf was taken aback and was about to block when Link lunged at him and plunged his sword into the enemy whom he had not noticed sneaking up behind him. Link kicked the now dead enemy off his blade and just shot another grin at Ganondorf and continued merrily down the caves passageways. Ganondorf instantly wiped the surprise off his face and a grin with meaning foreign to him spread across his face that lingered for a while before his usual scowl returned.

They didn't run into any more troubles after that, enemies became fewer and fewer as they progressed. They ran into a couple of puzzles but they didn't take long with both Ganondorf and Link at the scene. Ganondorf had to admit to himself that he did enjoy Link's face attempting to solve one of them They didn't get to linger on any other thoughts as they found themselves in a what could only be described as a "nest."

Link trained his eyes on the ceiling and darted from one part of the ceiling to the other in search of their target. Ganondorf simply spoke, "Queen Gohma, may we have an audience?" and in answer the armored arachnid dropped from it's hiding spot on the ceiling and in front of Ganondorf. Link whipped his head around and trotted over to join Ganondorfs side. Link fought with his unease but he remained stoic and let Ganondorf do the talking. The giant spider-like creature fastened it's large eye on the both of them and to Links surprise spoke, "What business do you have here? Have you come to murder my children?"

"I assure you we have not come for such a purpose", Ganondorf replied sharing a look with Link beforehand.

"Well that is relieving. What business do you have with me then?", Gohma now spoke with irritancy as if someone was wasting her time. "Surely you know of the plague of the dark Princess Zelda?",Ganondorf trailed as he hung the question in the air. The two were met with a resounding shriek from the arachnid, "Plague is putting it mildly! More than once has that witch sent in her men in for my life and my children. Just to see if she could harness my power…", Link wasn't sure how Gohma could mutter but it did and it spoke horrible obscenities of the princess. More than he was comfortable in hearing.

The answer seemed to please Ganondorf, "Well my companion and I here have set on a quest if you will to rid the land of this pest." The arachnid stopped its tantrums now seemingly piqued, circled the duo in interest. It hissed, "Yesss, you two don't look like much but I can sense you both have great power. Now I know that you have not come to me just to boast about your endeavors…what do you ask of me? "

Ganondorf bowed in respect, "Thank you, Queen Gohma. We had hoped that you would ally yourself with us to overthrow the princess. Even with my friend and I combined, our powers still do not match that of hers. We understand that we ask much of you in doing this but we urge you to consider-"

"Hush", the large arachnid queen thundered low and the duo stiffened. "I will aid you. Denying the chance to rid of that menace would be foolish. Staying here in fear of her and my childrens safety would be nothing less of a death wish. Call on me when you have finished gathering more allies and I shall come in your aid", and with that she crawled back up the wall and joined a million other eyes. Link fought a shudder and Ganon took him by the shoulder and lead him out.

They reached the entrance of the cave in no time and reunited with their horses and caravan. Link pet Epona for waiting so graciously and fed her a couple of carrots and Ganondorf did the same for his own if only because the other was doing it. They turned the caravan around and set off again into the forest towards their next destination. "That turned out much better than we anticipated", Ganondorf commented as he whipped the reigns. Link nodded as he slouched next to his companion. "Tired?", the other asked. Link shook his head but in reality he was a little tired but he tried not to show it. Ganondorf smirked knowingly, "Well then perhaps you don't mind stopping by an inn for my own sake? I'm quite exhausted." Link nodded as if to say, "Yeah sure, go ahead." He waved his hand languidly in some direction. Ganondorf watched as Link fell asleep immediately on his shoulder and he just sighed and rolled his eyes.

He stopped the carriage momentarily and picked the other up and placed him in the caravan to sleep properly. Ganondorf rubbed his shoulders noting that the other made driving harder weighing down his shoulders like that anyway. He took one last look at the sleeping hero and took out his map to search for a nearby village to rest.

~'~

Sorry for making you all wait so long, but this a long one and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to have the next one up sooner than this one was. Thanks for reading!


End file.
